


【所罗咕哒】秘密交易

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Summary: 和圣女法悦有着相似的背景www黄油让人奋进然后添加了大量私设，脑补让我奋进本篇章中，本失禁爱好者露出了狰狞的面目，有大量失禁和羞耻描写（也没那么大量）总之还是预警一下





	1. Chapter 1

“呜……好痛……”清晨七点，已经开始本日功课的见习圣女捂着胸口，生怕被人看出自己的异常。明明是侍奉着神的纯洁少女，迄今为止甚至没有和教会骑士以外的男性说过话的她，在一周前发现自己的身体渐渐发生了异变。

 

发育中的乳房越发鼓胀，碰一下都会酸痛，可爱的粉色乳头似乎稍微变大了一些，连带着乳晕的颜色也跟着变深了。然后，就在昨天晚上，洗完澡的她惊讶地发现，自己的胸前开始溢出乳汁。

 

随着乳白液体的溢出，双乳中让她难受的昼夜难眠的酸胀感也逐渐消失，甚至被满足的释放感所代替了。就好像是把疲惫一天的双脚从硬邦邦的皮鞋中解放了，踏到柔软的地毯上一样，为了缓解胸部的不适，她偷偷地在房间的浴盆中，生涩地把乳汁挤出来少许。

 

因为羞涩，也因为两只柔软的乳房现在都被涨的十分敏感，稍微触摸一下，就能感受到洁白的皮肤下似乎包裹着什么硬邦邦的东西，这都让她不敢用力，只能在那瞬间的缓解之后感到越发不适，委委屈屈地睡觉去了。

 

到了今天早上，状况就更糟糕了。时不时溢出来的母乳还是其次，让她更为难的是教堂所配发的，修女制式衣物中所包含的内衣。和正常情况下修饰线条的内衣不同，为了体现庄重和体面，光明神的女性信者一般都穿着着细亚麻布缝制的厚实内衣，然后再穿上黑色修女服的话，胸部不仅不会晃动，还会被固定得更缺少起伏。

 

忍着疼痛想要把内衣穿上的她今天实在是受不了，想着反正也不会有人发现，又将内衣藏进了衣柜底部，为此还差点早课迟到。但失去了内衣之后，朴素的粗布衣服直接磨蹭在她娇嫩的胸乳之上，随着走动，带着痛的痒反而愈发让人烦躁。见习圣女的早课包括擦拭圣像，清扫地面，这些最基本的行为在今天都成了极为困难的活动。

 

“呜……”一个没注意，抬手动作过大也被牵扯的疼了一下，她痛的眼泪都流了出来，立刻扶着扫帚站在了原地。

 

“恕我冒昧……”今天一直站在教堂角落的男人不知什么时候走了过来，和信徒以及常见的旅者不同，他穿着厚厚的黑斗篷，脸也在兜帽的遮盖下完全看不清楚，甚至连站立的位置都有意无意选在了阴影的角落里，“您的身体，是不是最近出了一些问题呢？”

 

“诶、问题——不，没、没有啊。”条件反射地一直身子，被胸乳跳动的疼痛刺激的马上弯下腰，没什么说谎经验的小修女眼神游移，双颊烧红，已经是一幅心虚到了极处的样子。

 

来人似乎发出了轻轻的笑声，“这里不是说话的地方，如果您不介意，请随我过来。”说完话他掉头就走，似乎笃定她会跟上来。而小修女也……确实犹犹豫豫地跟了过去。

 

“那个……”七拐八绕到了一个小小的房间，男人已经在屏风之前取下兜帽，感觉有些局促的少女双手握住头巾，让它包裹住自己的肩膀，“现在……可以说了吗？”

 

几乎拖到地上的白色长卷发，和国内的人截然不同的深色肌肤，都说明了这名男子为何要掩盖住自己的容貌。如此鲜明的特征和英俊的容貌，都会让他自然而然地成为人群中的瞩目点。

 

“如您所见，我是一名异国商人，”他说，“因为容貌的原因，常被人误以为是邪神的信徒，失礼之处还望体谅。我的名字是所罗门。”

 

似乎是看出了她的局促，所罗门并没有过多的寒暄，就说起了她身体上的异变。“这似乎是淫魔的诅咒，”一边说着，他从衣袋里掏出一个白色的小三角，放在手上展示给她看，“这是巴巴托斯，和我签订契约的魔物，它在一周之前感受到了淫魔的气息，我也是一路追踪过来的。”

 

如同袖珍金字塔一般的小魔兽眨着自己遍布全身的红色眼睛，在他深肤色的皮肤上扭动着前进，似乎也有几分可爱之处。但它很快就大声嚷嚷起来，“喂！这是什么味道！不要随便把我拿出——”话还没说完，巴巴托斯就被所罗门合住手掌，发出咕的一声，挣扎了一会就像是昏死过去一样收声了。

 

“它没事情吗？”瘫软下来的巴巴托斯看上去就像一团无害的树莓冰淇淋，快要融化的样子看得她十分同情。“没关系，”所罗门对自己的契约魔物倒是毫不同情，他随意地将快散架的巴巴托斯塞进了口袋，“我们继续说明吧。”

 

“您作为见习圣女，应该知道淫魔的乐趣便是让纯洁的人堕落成只知道淫欲的半魔物，也因此，您会被诅咒。”说起这种本应是秘密的事情，所罗门也是十分了解的样子，用平和的语气叙述着，“但您的信仰很坚定，本身也具有魔力，所以诅咒便化为了多余的魔力，从您的身体中不断溢出。”

 

“如果没有错的话，这段时间，溢出的不仅是乳汁，恐怕您的尿液也会比平时积蓄的更快一些。”眼看着小修女的脸已经快像她的头发一样红了，所罗门也只是礼貌性的停顿了一下，“说实话，能够缓解这些症状的药物我这里并不是没有，但价格都很昂贵。”

 

“所以……我想提出一个对我们都有利的交易。”完全不知道自己是怎么回到房间的，还被所罗门大胆的话语弄得晕晕乎乎的小修女脑中仍然翻来覆去地回响着他的声音，“溢出的魔力所形成的液体，对于某些种族和魔法师来说，是非常有价值的东西。”

 

“如果您能将尿液和乳液卖给我……我就会持续提供药物给您哦？”

 

今早那样尴尬的情景实在是不想再发生，但卖掉那些羞人的液体？看着手中被塞进来的草药，少女犹豫了一下，虽然没有要卖乳汁的打算，却还是没有将它丢掉。或许，可以在山上找到一样的作物呢？几乎没和外界接触过的她天真的想着，异变后第一次满怀希望地进入了梦乡。

 

教会对她的管束很松散，早课之外几乎没有什么安排，凭借多年的好形象，少女偷偷溜到了后山，却被眼前没见过的魔物吓了一跳。或许是因为被诅咒吸引的缘故，大量异样的魔物都缓慢地游走在美丽的草坪上，但在发现她的瞬间，就会加快速度向她扑过来。

 

虽然在森林外围侥幸找到了一株一模一样的草药，小修女却被魔物攻击得不知如何是好，不知为什么，抓住她的魔物并没有攻击她，而是将它湿乎乎的肢体伸进她的衣服，反复摩擦着。大腿、耳后、股间，几乎每一寸肌肤都被色情地来回抚摸过了，被束缚住的她完全失去了挣扎的力气，直到魔物的肢体顶端喷射出白色的液体陷入僵直后，她才找到机会逃了回去。

 

两株草药很快就用没了，不想再被魔物捕捉到的小修女也只好扭捏地去找所罗门，答应要卖掉自己的体液来换取药物。

 

“请您放心，本店童叟无欺，价格公道，一定能将最好的商品提供给您。”完全没被她那支支吾吾的样子影响到，所罗门就好像讨论苹果买卖或是预定牛奶一样，轻松自如地递给她一个盆和两个形状奇怪的瓶子。

 

榨乳器、尿盆。脑子完全宕机的少女捧着它们走到屏风后面，暗自期待所罗门能出去，但令她失望、也是理所当然的，商人并没有离开这间放着贵重商品的房子。这也就意味着，她要在他能听到全程的条件下，亲手操作榨乳器，以及尿出来。

 

虽然在来之前就已经脑内模拟过很多次了，但真实发生的时候，她却还是犹豫着不知如何是好。和所罗门说的症状一样，她的乳汁和尿液的积蓄速度随着时间流逝越来越快，就只是站在这里的这么一小会功夫，胸前的衣服就已经有些濡湿，小腹也隐隐传来膀胱被压迫的挤涨感。

 

小修女尽量小心地脱下自己的外袍，撩起裙子，再脱下内裤，如果可以的话，她甚至不想让布料发出一丝一毫的摩擦声。事与愿违的是，越是害羞焦急，她的肢体就越发僵硬起来，不仅把衣服抖出了哗啦哗啦的声音，还手忙脚乱地踢到了那个银盆，让它在地上滑出了刺耳的吱嘎声。

 

还好，所罗门是很体贴的人，对这些声音也都装作听不到的样子，在外面未发一词。但他的存在还是让终于提着裙角蹲下的小修女越来越害羞，脸庞像是被太阳晒了一整天一样，热乎乎的一跳一跳。最终还是无法忍耐的尿意打败了她，她蹲在那里，小心翼翼地控制着自己不要一下子都尿出来。

 

被人为延长的排泄行为给她带来了异常而倒错的快感。或许是因为要收缩那里的肌肉，也或许是因为所罗门就在一屏风之隔的近处，鼓胀的膀胱欣悦于每一滴尿液的排出，释放的快感让她的双腿都有些颤抖。直到此时，还以为淫魔的诅咒仅仅针对于魔力溢出的小修女从喉咙中呜咽了几声，才小心的站了起来。

 

声音……不，气味也……拿着被液体装的半满的银盆出去的时候，她都不敢抬头看所罗门，身体也像是走在云彩上一样，每一步都踏不到实处。而她完全不想承认，似乎就因为这样的紧迫、这样的羞耻，她的下身渐渐溢出了粘稠的蜜汁，让她在走路的时候，都能感觉到那两片肉瓣一错一错的微妙滑腻感。

 

余光看到对方伸出手来，她像是逃避着什么一样，把盆递了过去转身又跑进了屏风后面。这一次要脱的衣服还要加上内裙，少女纤细的腰肢和与年轻不符的圆润乳房都暴露在了空气中，好像被监视着换衣的感觉让她没有摘下头巾，而是反复拉着头巾的边角笼在肩膀上，才稍微安心的操作起榨乳器来。

 

这似乎是魔法产品，完全不需要她自己进行操作，刚刚才把乳尖凑到瓶口，张开成半圆形的瓶口就啊呜一声将她的乳尖连带着小半个奶子都吞了进去。“呀！”被它吓了一跳，玻璃瓶子瞬间脱手的小修女马上就被沉重瓶子下落的疼痛感逼迫着再把她举起来。瓶口有生命一般地吮吸嘬弄着少女粉色的细小乳尖，刚才被坠的胀痛感还没有完全消散，但吸吮所带来的快感确是一波一波，无止境一般地从那两点传遍全身。

 

仅仅是站立着，她都能感觉到自己的内裤上也冰凉湿滑一片。更何况……对还没有经历过类似事情的少女来说，要自己手捧着带来快感的道具，本身即是令她无法忍受的、过激的行为。乳汁流尽的一瞬间，甚至比瓶子松口的速度也不差什么，她就把这两个瓶子放了下去。

 

穿好衣服花了她很长时间。不仅仅是被尽情玩弄过的乳尖已经肿胀，擦在粗糙布料上的感觉让她脸红得受不了，还因为出去就要面对所罗门——她从没有此刻这么明显的察觉对方异性的身份。花穴溢出的汁液完全没有停止的趋势，她脸红红的抱着瓶子走上两步路，就觉得随着动作，又一股汁液涌了出来。

 

不想承认有那么一瞬间，“这个液体是不是也可以卖”的诡异想法从自己脑中划过，小修女把装满乳汁的瓶子递给所罗门，自以为很平稳的问他，“这些，能换多少药呢。”声音刚一出口，她就被这颤抖、软弱、甚至有一些媚意的声音吓了一跳，越发不安地抓着头巾边角不敢说话了。

 

和她的态度形成鲜明对比的，是所罗门的从容不迫。先是提取一部分液体测试品质，然后逐步转移到小小的魔法瓶中按照剂量排好，他的动作行云流水，好像已经做了几千、几万遍一样。他的态度也完全没因为商品的不同发生改变，鼓起勇气偷瞄的小修女被那双稍显冷淡的金眸一瞧就慌张地再度低下头，心里却悄悄松了一口气，反正商人先生是肯定不会挂心的。

 

“品质非常好，”这个评价让小修女有挖个坑藏进去的冲动，所罗门看着眼前只给他一个头顶的少女，继续说道，“蕴含的魔力非常充足，可以说是不多见的上等品了。但没想到您对草药的消耗量这么大，不足的部分我只能用金币补上。”

 

“啊，那个……不用的，我能拿到药草就已经很开心了……”小修女呐呐说道，却在商人的巧舌下到底没能拒绝下来。三株草药针对乳汁，五株针对尿液，余下还有五百多个金币，虽然也并不是很多，但对于一直无欲无求的她来说。已经是一笔巨款了。

 

“何不用这些金币买一些您喜欢的东西呢？”所罗门建议道，不知是不是错觉，她觉得男人眯起来的眼睛带着锐利的狡猾，“当然，并不是说您一定要买些什么，但年轻女孩子喜爱的饰品衣物，城镇中最流行的玩具零食……您真的都不想要吗？”

 

衣服能穿就行，饰品要了多余，玩具没有祈祷来的有趣，教堂里的粗面包和沙拉，偶尔一次的炖肉对她来说就已经足够。但她还是购买了一袋糖果，才转身离去。

 

所罗门看着她的黑色裙角消失在视野里，低头整理起那几瓶液体。分装之后数量庞大的玻璃瓶被放进桌上的手提箱里，明明应该是放不下的，却没有任何一瓶被挤的塞不进去，甚至于玻璃瓶之前都没有碰撞的声音，就好像一进入就掉到了另一个世界一样。

 

“她没什么想要的……”“这不可能”“没关系，欲望不可能满足”“这次只是一袋糖果”“下次是什么，还不一定呢——”狭小的房屋间，忽然充斥着无数私语，好像每一处阴影中，都埋伏着一道声音一样，物品的线条隐约起伏着，光线也扭曲着来回跳动，屋子里的模样变得愈发怪异，低语的嗡嗡声变得越来越大。

 

所罗门不为所动，啪的一声盖上了箱子，室内立刻恢复了片刻之前的样子。商人——不，魔王——静静地阖上双眼，等待猎物下一次自投罗网。

 

在这段时间内，因为商人处的草药始终“缺货”，少女鼓起了勇气又去了一次后山。这次的结局自然也不怎么如意，被可怕的魔物追逐着掉进媚药陷阱里，对于任何一个人来说，都不可能是什么愉快的记忆。更何况，陷阱中早就埋伏着更为过分的触手，成分更加浓郁的催情液体被分泌出来，又反复涂在少女的肌肤上，在她的哭叫声中，仅仅是催情药就让她耻辱地喷出乳汁和蜜汁。

 

颇有兴趣地欣赏完这一段魔物传输回来的记忆，所罗门决定停止这段空白的缺货期。但当他来到教堂通知她时，却在来往的孩子手中瞥见了熟悉的糖果。色泽明亮柔和的糖球被一只只小手握着，孩子们来回追逐，发出畅快的笑声。

 

顺着他们跑来的方向一看，果然是她在分发糖果。大袋的糖果现在只剩下两三颗，小修女正蹲在地上，笑眯眯地和小孩子说着话，把孩子们都打发去玩了之后，就像是完成了任务一样松了一口气。然后，她才注意到了所罗门。

 

“啊，商人先生。”还记得他会被误认为是邪神的信徒，她紧张地把他拉到了墙角，“那个……是草药——”

 

两个人站的不算远，只要一低头，她身上那股混合着糖果香气的奶味儿就传了过来，带着少女的馨香扑了所罗门一头一脸。光明教会竟然能让她甘愿把这样的青春、这样的美丽藏在黑袍后面，所罗门垂下眼睛，从头巾边角露出的红发打量到到她水润晶亮的金色眼眸才开口，“是的，新的草药已经到店了，我想您可能会需要才来的。不过，您上次买的糖果，似乎您自己完全没有吃？”

 

“啊，这个嘛，”任何一个商人看到自己盛情推荐的商品没有被顾客珍惜，都会不高兴的吧，少女有些被抓包的窘迫，“一个人吃的话，就只会有一瞬间的快乐，但分给小孩子们，以后每次想起来都很开心呢。当然，我也是吃了的！味道非常好！”

 

“而且，神也教导我们要分享……”说到此处，她转头看向那些小孩子，完全没注意到所罗门笼罩在兜帽下的神色隐隐阴霾。“啊，对了，”突然想起了什么，少女在衣兜里翻找起来，“我记得还有一颗……嗯，在这里。”

 

包裹着玻璃纸的最后一颗糖球被她拿了出来，看起来似乎是为自己留下的，但她毫不可惜地向所罗门摊开手掌，“还有商人先生，我还没分享给您吧？”

 

所罗门沉默了一瞬间，才接过这颗糖果。某种意义上接受了光明神的分享，让他忍不住想笑。但对此一无所觉的小修女还在继续自己可爱的叨咕，“这样，我吃掉了第一颗，商人先生来吃最后一颗，似乎也很合适呢。”

 

“总不能说，连卖掉它的商人先生都没尝过它的味道吧？”少女才向着所罗门莞尔一笑，就被殿堂另一头的人叫了过去，她匆忙跑掉之前还不忘了和所罗门道别，“啊，谢谢您来告诉我，我晚上就过去。”


	2. 【所罗咕哒】秘密交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡奸+焦急play  
> 我可太喜欢这种玩法了www

不过，当天晚上她并未能履行约定。某个孩子失踪在底下遗迹，而教会骑士忙于惩治各处失落的魔物，最后只有身为见习圣女的她还算是没什么事务要忙，“我当然会去的”，面对骑士长的请求，约定只占据了一瞬间的心神就被排除，她毫不犹豫地说道。

地下遗迹的魔物比起后山只多不少，质量也有所上身。凭借速度多少还能躲开后山魔物的少女才搜索了两个房间就中了招。仿佛隐形水母一样的魔物从地砖上忽然暴起，向她喷出一口粉色的气体。猝不及防吸入的她瞬间就失去了清晰的视野，身体也发起热，花穴甚至热的发起痛来，乳尖也一瞬间挺立起来，迫不及待地摩擦着衣物来获取快感。

“呜……这、这是什么……”挣扎着走了几步，却再一次踏入了埋伏着魔物的地砖，少女几乎完全失去了对身体的控制能力，在焚烧全部理智的情欲面前，她的努力显得毫无效果。还好地下遗迹的藏身处要比地势平坦的后山多上许多，踉跄着跑到某个走廊的少女终于失去了力气，双腿一软就跪坐到了地上。她身上所穿的衣服已经被魔物戏弄一般的攻击搞得破破烂烂，甚至到了下一秒就会完全损坏，让她光裸身体都不奇怪的程度。

逃跑过程中吸入了更多气体，视力还没有恢复正常，就连眼前的地砖也看不太清，所以听到身后传来的脚步声，她慌张地躲避也显得格外笨拙。眼前忽然一黑，来人似乎把什么东西扔到了她身上，厚实的斗篷瞬间盖住少女沾染了灰尘的诱人身体，连同她散乱的红发和水汪汪的失焦眸子都被遮挡住了。

这个气味，她还记得。“商人先生……？”小小的手摸索着斗篷的边角小心地裹住自己，她探出头，想看清楚来人。模糊地看到来人的深色肌肤和白色长发，她先是松了一口气，又马上担心起来，“那个……这里、很危险，商人先生还是先离开比较……咦？！”

没有等她说完的耐心，所罗门已经把她打横抱起。虽然往来的魔物都只是听从命令，但看到她颤抖着身体缩在破败的角落，还是让他不太高兴。“抱住我。”怀里的小修女有滑落下去的趋势，所罗门把她往上颠了颠，命令道。

男性坚实的身体隔着一层斗篷，散发出的热量并没有衰减多少，对现在的她来说，是大到不能忽视的刺激。但被颠了两次之后，她还是伸出手圈住了所罗门的脖子，还尽力不去压到他的长发。

远处的景象在她看来是一片模糊不清的灰暗，好像是透过一块格外粗糙的玻璃视物一样，带来不清爽的扭曲感，多看了两眼就觉得晕的不行。直到被放到石台上，她才从那种昏昏然的半梦半醒间醒来。

“这是哪里？”并不知道所罗门带着她行走的方向已经深入到了绝对无法被搜索到的地宫最底层，她缩成一团，竭力忍耐着浑身上下的空虚的渴求感，“能不能让我一个人待一会儿？”

“怎么？”所罗门的声音冷淡的响起，听起来他就站在就在离她不远的地方，“凭借你现在的力量，是绝对出不去的。”

“哈啊……我……不是想……”难以忍耐的灼热吐息侵占了她的声带，让她的声音带上了柔软湿润的停顿，“您在这里的话……我会变得很奇怪。”她尽力眨着眼睛，试图看向所罗门的方向，但无论怎么努力，收入眼底的都只是色块而已。

“原来如此，是乳汁溢出来了么。”所罗门不仅有意忽视了她的请求，还走了过来，将她推倒了。本来就虚软无力的身体完全没有反抗的余地，被那温热的手掌碰触到的肩膀上，似乎有更为灼人的火焰腾地焚烧起来，少女软弱的呻吟了一声，却无力逃走。

她用尽最后的力气握成小拳头的手被强硬而温柔的打开，布料发出稀疏的声响，流水一般地离开她的身体，在石台上铺平。

她在阳光下像是燃烧一样的的头发，在月光下散发着冷色火焰一般的奇妙色彩，眸子中含着泪光，身体洁白诱人，像是刚出生的柔弱羊羔一样，横躺在黑色斗篷上的样子多了无端的圣洁献祭感。

魔王对此很满意。

“不用紧张，我来帮你处理好。”完全没有给少女拒绝的余地，所罗门就向她低下了头，呼吸若有若无的擦过脖颈，看着那里光滑的皮肤上的细小绒毛都微微竖起之后，才目标明确地一口咬上了热情而空虚的乳尖。

掌下的身体绷紧了一瞬间，就像是被抽走了骨头一样，软绵绵的瘫下去。也是，对于她来说，这感觉确实激烈了一些。虽然这么想着，但是嘴上的动作完全没停下来，魔王用嘴唇感受了一下少女柔软光滑的肌肤，继续品尝起她的乳汁来。已经湿透的腿间当然也得到了照顾，完全昏过去的圣女没有一点要醒来的迹象，但被所罗门的手指搅动着的内壁则完全相反，它本能地含住了能缓解焦灼干渴的手指，放浪又卑猥地含着，似乎生怕它们下一刻就抽出去。

重复吸入了太多媚药的身体实在是诚实的可爱，但所罗门随便勾动了几下手指，就拔出来，在月光下翻转着欣赏起莹亮的液体。仅仅是插进去转了几圈，从小穴中流出来的淫汁就快把他的整只手打湿了，指根处的银色戒指也跟着镀上了一层钻石碎末一般，衬着他肌肤上浮现的黑色纹路，说不出的淫乱。

放开力量卸除伪装的魔王搓着指尖，换了个角度欣赏了一会她的身体。在月光下，沾染着淫液的手指在她小腹上极端不明显的淫纹上来回抚摸了好一会，才继续下一步动作。

她做了一个梦。

之所以说这是梦，是因为那荒诞而又让人害羞的情景，也只会在梦里发生罢了。可能是因为失去意识之前，她听到的最后一句话便是商人先生说要帮她处理，在难以忍受的炽热和烦躁的半梦半醒中，她居然梦到他低下头，用他的双唇为她吸出乳汁。

身体的感官似乎被千百倍的放大了，仅仅是被牙齿轻咬一下乳晕，就让她本不甚清醒的头脑中像是流窜着最浓稠的蜜浆一样，完全无法思考，甚至无法对这样的异常情况做出什么评价，她就羞耻而模糊的感觉到，自己双乳之中储存着的、令她胀痛不已的乳汁瞬间喷射出去，下身也在痛苦的热潮中哗啦一声流出了格外多的液体。

然后，那里就被商人先生的手指进入了，虽然多年来都被教导只有丈夫才能触碰那里，她自己都完全没探索过的地方被轻松突破，却让她生出了极致的满足感。再往里、深一点、再用力一点——就在这么想着的时候，手指又骤然离开了。

刚才还能忍耐的空虚，一瞬间就变得让她不能忍耐了。哪怕只有一根手指也好，少女这么想着，细嫩的腿根因为太过渴求而抽搐起来。

所幸商人先生并没有让她煎熬太久。陷在令人头晕目眩的黑甜中，偏偏还不得安生的少女很快就感觉到他的手掌托起了自己的屁股，渴求到痛楚的肉瓣被同样湿润的软肉碰触着爱抚。奔跑了一天酸痛不已的身体在睡梦中也本能的用着力，试图把所罗门挽留在自己腿间。

此刻，无论是羞耻心还是光明神的神谕，都被小修女抛到了脑后。她现在只希望商人先生那温柔细致的动作能快上那么一点，或许用上牙齿来制造一些痛觉，或者是用手指填满她的身体。无论怎么都好，她唯独不希望再次回到那种空虚到令她骨头都在痛的、像是被焚烧一般的无助中去。

她高潮时喷出的汁液蕴含着大量的魔力，所罗门相当喜爱她的味道和魔力的混合，用舌头逗弄着粉色的花瓣的同时，偶尔也把肉缝中挺立出来的小阴蒂含住，用舌头来回舔舐着玩弄。每当他这样做，少女的小穴就会明显收缩起来，然后像是忍耐不住一样地颤抖着喷出来。

有点像她抿起来的嘴巴呢，粉色的，水盈盈的，只有绝对忍不住的时候才会崩溃一般的发出呻吟。所罗门玩弄着她下身的小嘴，一边想着魔物们传送回来的影响。

——真可爱。还想要看更多。

终于玩弄够了，魔王大发慈悲一般地直起身来，用已经肿胀的肉棒磨蹭起她的阴部。巴掌大的地方已经经受了太多甜头，又被失去的感觉支配着感到恐慌，几乎是龟头才在穴口滑过去，小穴就讨好的吞进了半个龟头吸起来。

“呜……”陷入在沉睡魔法中的少女居然睁开了双眼，所罗门看着那对明显没有焦距的金色双眼，把肉棒一插到底缓缓挺动起来。

她茫然的半睁着双眼，现在的她并没有可以理解称为语言的韵律的余地。白发黑肤的商人先生脱去了衣服，他的皮肤上浮现了神秘深邃的黑色纹路。他的神色是她从来没见过的狂气，“……醒了？看来是逗得太过分了……还是说本来就很饿呢？”

“乖孩子，马上就补偿你。”看起来完全变了个人的商人先生笑着蒙住了她的眼睛。少女最后看到的是，隐约浮现在周围废墟上的无数幻影。在月光的照耀下，它们轻轻摇动着，似乎在观赏，又似乎在歌唱。

这就是梦的最后了。随后在完全的黑暗中，她只余下肢体的感受，失去了视觉上的画面。那根烫而硬的东西就像是一把肉做的钩子，钩住她最敏感、最脆弱的地方来回动作者，表面上隐约的起伏都被她拼命挽留的小穴感受的一清二楚。

饱胀的感受终于让一直以来被吊着胃口的小修女满足了，完全沉浸在睡梦中的她几乎是一点都不矜持的，在所罗门的抽插中尿了出来。被肉棒撑得紧绷绷的小穴每紧缩一下，就会有一小段尿液挤开紧闭的尿道口，在所罗门完全没有停下动作的时候就显得格外艰难而淫乱。

“真是下流的圣女……你的光明神看到这幅样子，说不定也会忍不住呢。”商人先生的声音轻轻响在耳畔。她的嘴唇上，似乎有什么温热的柔软一碰即分。


End file.
